


Curse-filled Halloween

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: October Batch 2020 [13]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anthro, Anthro Cat TF, Corruption, Futanari, Multi, Muscle Growth, Oni, Oni TF, Race Change, Transformation, cock growth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27923350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: A young man has to keep an eye on the house on halloween, only to be blessed by a visit from his friends. Shame that his mum's cursed him to turn those he love into perverse and crude mockeries of themselves.
Series: October Batch 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036224
Kudos: 7





	Curse-filled Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> For Duwang.

The moon shone in through a pair of windows, the sounds of terror filling the air outside. Tonight was a very special night, where only the bravest of souls could wander without being picked off by ghouls, monsters, ghosts and goblins! It was the night of a thousand horrors, the night where everything would fall into nothing more than scares and frights!

Or, in much more common terms, it was Halloween. And all the kids that wanted to dress up and laugh as they walked down the streets were out with their parents, getting as much candy as they could from every house in the neighborhood. All while annoying the residents with their constant cheering and merriment, that absolutely nobody asked for. 

That was what Ken Sasaki, a young man with little care towards what the world wanted to do, thought. Okay, maybe he thought that way because he was grumpy about the way that he didn’t get to go trick and treating with his family. His mom, bless her wicked heart, asked him to stay home and watch the house. Because she and his dad wanted to go out and have some fun themselves, leaving him with the chores like usual.

So here he was. Stuck at home. Dressed from top to bottom in a cute white dress that you’d usually see used for weddings. Why? Well, he was going to go out and trick and treat with his friends, and one of them had the brilliant idea of having at least two of them match. They drew straws and he was the ‘lucky’ one to end up on the receiving end of that deal, resulting in him having a spare dress ready for this very special event. And a pair of fake teeth, because he was supposed to look like a vampire bride. Princess? He wasn’t quite sure, at this point he was more bored than actually into the entire thing.

“Can’t they just think about their son first and their fun later?” Ken muttered to himself as he popped the fake teeth out of his mouth, toying with the plastic contraption as he crossed his legs atop of one another. He really didn’t like being a part of this. He just wanted to do anything else with his time. Heck, if he could, he’d actually prefer to just go to bed. Then he wouldn’t have to listen to when the door’d knock day in and day ou-

Just as he thought about the door, the accursed sound of knocking ran out through the house, sending his train of thought off the tracks as he slowly turned his head towards the front door. Great. Kids. Right when he was about to kick back and try to nap. Oh well, at least they’d scram quickly if he just gave them the candy that they wanted.

Ken got up from his comfy seat on the couch as he grabbed the bowl of candy, walking right over to the door before opening it up. “Yeah, yeah, trick or treat. Here’s your treats, you little sh-” He started complaining like he always did, only to freeze as he noticed the three figures standing in the doorway.

One of them, a brunette wearing a rather wide looking black dress with yellow hems and a witch’s hat, giggled as he reached forward. All of the candy in the bowl started swirling around his hand, thanks to a devious little magic trick that he kept up his feminine sleeve for just this occasion. “A trick for a treat. And, thank you, Ken. What a delightful set of treats you’ve prepared.” The brunette chimed, giggling as he watched the snacks swirl around his wrist.

“Hey! Don’t just take them all, they’re for all of us!” Another, much larger than both of her companions, grabbed at the floating pieces of candy and snatched them, balling her palms into fists with a bright grin on her face. All while showing off the specialized sharp teeth she had prepared for just this occasion, which went along well with the muscled body she had developed over the course of many dauntless training-filled nights and the red paint that made her look outright demonic. Combine that with a pair of horns, and the gal looked like a japanese demon, an Oni, and the grin just made that look flourish so much more. “Nice, got the good stuff. Thanks, Ken!”

The last of the trio was the one that he had lost to, and thus looked almost identical to him. The difference in their looks mainly laid in the way that he carried himself while dressed like a bride. For one, he had managed to get specific tiny fangs sculpted to the point where they could easily be stuck on and off his teeth instead of propping a whole set of fake teeth into his mouth, allowing for a seamless experience. Combine that with his light pink hair and the thornless roses wrapped around his waist, and he looked much more like a loving and happy bride compared to the grumpy git that stood in the doorway. “Aw, you put it on anyway. Thanks, Ken!” And unlike his two friends, he was the first to notice that the boy actually put on the costume they had agreed on, bringing a light breeze of pure happiness to his heart.

Dakra. Anna. Albert. Three friends that you wouldn’t imagine could stick together, given the way that they acted. From the kind yet almost absent minded way that the first treated his friends, often forgetting to take care of them if he was busy discovering something brand new. To the freakish obsession with training that the second had, which had earned her enough smaller pains to the point where she even ended up paralyzed from the neck down one time, not that it stopped her from working out the second everything was back to normal. And lastly, what an absolute divergence the last one was from the rest of his family. Considering that his father dared to try and take over the world with his ego and his sister tried her hardest to keep him from looking at any girls, the way that he always seemed so happy and harmless completely contrasted all of that awful behavior…

And all of them had shown up at the black-haired boy’s house, leaving him frankly a little speechless. Only for his mind to finally catch up with what had just happened, causing him to lightly bonk Anna across the head with the pumpkin that had served as the bowl where all the candy was kept.

“Why’d you all show up without calling!? Can’t you give a guy a chance to breathe and prepare!?” He huffed and puffed, but it was easy to tell that it was all bluster. They knew that he got really rough and hard to be around whenever he got flustered, so the best thing to do was just to calm down and let it boil over. Something that the red-painted ‘oni’ immediately helped along by dropping her share of candy into the pumpkin.

Dakra smiled a little as he twirled his fingers, causing his share to gently sink back in as well. “It’s supposed to be a trick, no?” The brown-haired witchy boy asked, giggling as he rubbed away at his chin. “To see you get this flustered from a trick really is a discovery in and of itself…”

“It was their idea, Ken.” Albert chimed as he wrapped his arms around his matching friend, giggling as he rubbed his cheek up against him. “Just a little something to get you unwound, you know? You’re always so tight when we come visit, so Anna figured you could use the shock. It worked, kinda!” He laughed, through the pain of being quickly bonked on the head by the bowl for what he was saying…

The black-haired boy just looked at his friends before shaking his head and sighing. “Whatever. Do what you want.” His literal minded approach to stopping them, that is by bopping them all across the head using his bowl, hadn’t shown any sign of actually working. Getting them inside so they wouldn’t cause any more trouble was probably going to be a better idea at this point.

As the three scurried their way inside, their host closed the door behind them. All so that he could turn around and give them each another good look, smiling a little despite his usual mood. They really were a couple of nice friends. Here he was, all alone… and they came for him. Despite the fact they could’ve done anything else with their time. And beyond that…

Their costumes really made them pop. Whether it was the way that Anna went nearly commando with her leather scraps that served as a flimsy top and a loincloth, Dakra’s very elaborate dress that made him seem like a proper witch which he emphasized with his little tricks, or the way that Albert had gone through the extra effort of matching every little detail on Ken’s outfit… They were cute. They really were.

Unfortunately, in this very moment, the boy forgot a key detail about his life. That being his incredibly flimsy excuse for a mother’s terrible curse on him. Not that he actually knew of its existence, he just knew that people that he liked tended to get twisted somehow. And wouldn’t you know it, the curse decided to strike right then and there, as the pink-haired guest decided to step real nice and close to the boy that had invited them inside.

“Say, Keeeen…” The pink-haired boy giggled as the curse started grabbing ahold of him, turning his dress from something really elegant for a boy to wear, into something a lot more crude. Namely a pair of stretchy shorts that were way too tiny, with ‘FACE HERE’ tattooed onto the seat, as well as a pastel pink top that screamed ‘PRIDE’ in bright bold lettering. “You wouldn’t happen to have a bit of cold hard cash on ya, hun?” He chimed, his intonation quickly degrading as he started reaching inside the boy’s dress…

Ken blinked a couple of times as he tried speaking up, only for his lips to meet the boy’s, their tongues playing an intimate game before the invasive lad pulled back, leaving a thick black mark around his host’s lips. “C’mon, hun. Give yo’ gurl some funny money…” His voice got deeper as he licked those glossy lips, his skin having rather quickly turned a deep brown to go with the trashy shorts and top. Turned from a sweet white boy to a money-hungry black thot… And considering the way he reached into the host’s dress, he was ready to do anything to get that money.

With the boy’s hand on his crotch, it was hard to consider himself mentally stable by any definition. And though he thought it couldn’t get any worse, the way that he suddenly started floating away from the dark-skinned slutboi made it clear that he was hardly out of the woods yet. Especially as he ended up on the couch, where a certain witchy boy had taken up a comfortable position.

“My my, look what I’ve caught. A little human for my kitty lap.” Dakra chimed, his own skin turning black. Though this time, it wasn’t the pigment as much as it was a bunch of hair growing on the femboy’s form, making him look a lot darker than he really was. Especially as he leaned in close, nuzzling that furred face up against the black-haired boy on his lap…

The closer he got, the quicker the transformation. The more he transformed, the harder it became to get that close. And the harder it got, the more turned on the witch became, letting out a gasp as his form started bulging out. Partly with muscle, shredding the gently sewn together fabric that covered his arms, as well as with fat, bulging the midsection of his dress as he let out a delightful mewl…

As the bottom of the dress rose up to reveal a red and spiky cock, just like a proper kitten would have, the now anthro feline ‘witch’ couldn’t help herself from mewling as he tried to wrap his furred arms around the much smaller human. He wanted to snuggle and cuddle and do so many fun things to him, just so that they could be so happy…

But Dakra’s desire was also denied, just like Albert’s had been. Because this time, the poor boy who had lost himself in all the changes that had happened to his friends got picked up by somebody that didn’t care much for class or taking turns or anything. Naw, she was ready to make the boy hers…

‘Cuz Anna wasn’t exactly the smartest. And the effects of the curse were doing a number on her as she held the boy by his head. He could see, with the fear growing in his own eyes, the absolute lust that was filling up the ‘oni’s. So much so that her loincloth was quickly pushing aside to reveal a bonafide cock that was throbbing with more than a little bit of need.

“Hehe… Ken… Cutie… “ It wasn’t just a bit of manhood that was growing, far from it. Her muscles, already very impressive due to her hardcore training regiment, were thickening out even further. And so was the rest of her body, almost akin to the way that the kitten had grown. The main difference was with how everything was distributed. While the witch seemed to have a paternal body with the mixture of fat and muscle, that wasn’t the case for the ‘oni’.

As those reddened parts of the girl’s body became true red instead of merely paint, and those horns grew ever longer, the rest of her body became a mountainous slab of power. Whether it was the fat that was growing on every inch of her, or the muscle that backed it up. She could probably destroy the entire building just by falling over, and then still have more than enough power to fuck anybody that struck her fancy.

Of course, with great power something had to go. And that was all too obvious as Ken looked into the reddened Oni’s eyes. There wasn’t a light turned on behind it. There was like, absolutely zero proper thought left behind those eyes, the lust being the sole emotion and instinct that kept the oversized futa Oni going…

“Want… Hole…” Anna gasped, her body and her cock throbbing in unison. Her eyes entirely focused on the boy in front of her…

“C’mon, Keeeen. Gimme some tooooo.” The blackened Albert approached, licking his dark lips as his hair finally turned a deep black, making him just as black as the rest of his body. All while his thick cock throbbed in his shorts, hungry for his friend’s cock and hole too.

“Let’s see if I canyan’t discover your favorite spot, Kenya.” The much bigger and teasing Dakra chimed, his feline member throbbing with a need as well, once he approached the boy and cornered him from the remaining direction.

Suffice to say, with his friends wanting this much from him… This was going to be an unforgettable Halloween, one way or another.


End file.
